


Memos

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Fanart, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt: Interdepartmental memos) Harry and Draco's memos are totally work related, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memos

**Author's Note:**

> written for this:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/81093.html)  
> 
> 
>   
> on writcraft's journal.
> 
> ******Medium:** Microsoft Paint
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters herein belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling, her publishers and Time Warner. No profit is being made from this and it’s purely for the purposes of fun.

 

 

  



End file.
